Proklínám tě
by Irime
Summary: Život není pokaždé procházka v oblacích...


* * *

_A/N: Tahle povídka byla původně napsaná anglicky, ale na "naléhání" jedné slečny, která nemluví anglicky, jsem se ji rozhodla přeložit do češtiny. A než o tom někdo začne přemýšlet - autora originálu neuvádím jednoduše proto, že autor jsem já;o) Tak.:o)_

_Tradiční disclaimery a varování: Postavy, které jsem tam zamýšlela( tedy 01 a 02;o)), mi oficiálně nepatří, nikdy nepatřily, ani nikdy patřit nebudou... Smůla... A varování - Homofobové, ve svém vlastním zájmu, kliďte se odtud!;o)

* * *

_

Můj nejdražší.

Hm, není to ironické, takhle tě oslovit? Přece už ti musí jasné, že tohle je dopis na rozloučenou.

Ano, přesně tak. Mé sbohem tobě, mým nadějím, vší té bolesti, kterou jsi mi způsobil... Přál bych si, abych mohl s čistým svědomím říct, že je to i mé sbohem tomu prokletému citu, co si říká láska, ale oba dobře víme, že něco takového není tak jednoduché.

Dosáhl jsi svého cíle. Podařilo se ti ze mě udělat malého pateticky rozbolavělého tvora, láskou zaslepeného teenagera jak z těch ubohých Harlekýnek! Panebože!

Doufám, že jsi teď spokojený, protože jestli ne, vtírá se ona ošklivá otázka – proč? Proč jsi mi tohle udělal, jestli z toho nic nemáš? Nebo to prostě jen nestačí? Chtěl bys mě ranit ještě víc, aby ses mohl cítit jako Král světa nebo co?

Jak bych si přál tě nenávidět! Všechno by bylo o tolik snazší... Ale obávám se, že snadná cesta osudem pro mě nebyla stvořená. Ale víš co? Přísahám, že se o to stejně pokusím. Ze všech sil se budu snažit najít v hlubinách své duše alespoň jedno drobounké zrníčko nenávisti, jedno jediné zrníčko, a to pak nechám opatrně růst a sílit. Pomalu ale jistě si budu razit cestu k dosažení _svého_ cíle. _Naučím se_ tě nenávidět, nebo tebou aspoň pohrdat! Nezasloužíš si moje city, nikdy jsem ti z nich neměl věnovat ani jediný střípek! A přece jsem to udělal.

A teď jsem připravený obdarovat tě ještě jedním ze svých pocitů.

Jsi ale _ty_ připravený jej přijmout? Protože si nejsem jistý, jestli je to zrovna něco, co bys čekal, nebo dokonce žádal.

Proklínám tě! _Tušíš_ vůbec, jak velký vliv na mě máš? Ne, nemusíš ani odpovídat. Samozřejmě že to moc dobře víš, proč bys to všechno jinak dělal? Přesto... Koukni, nemůžu říct, že by mi zůstaly nějaké iluze o "tvém citovém já", nejednou jsi mi jasně dokázal, že jsou hloupé a krátkozraké, ale stejně... Jsi vážně tak hrozný zmetek, že sis nikdy ani neuvědomil, jak hrozně hluboko pod kůži ses mi zažral? Jsem si jistý, že má další slova tě určitě potěší, ačkoliv to je to poslední, o co bych stál; ale musím to říct, protože bys to asi měl vědět – jsem sebou znechucený! Znechucený vlastní neschopností zbavit se svých pocitů a potřeb!

Proklínám ty tvoje rty. To že pokaždé, když na ně jen pomyslím, cítím skoro fyzickou bolest, tak velká je moje touha je znovu ochutnat, dotýkat se jich, cítit je. Utonout v nich a jejich drsných polibcích... A proklínám sebe sama za tuhle neodpustitelnou slabost!

Proklínám tvoje ledové oči. Ty dva lhostejné neživé ledovce, ze kterých mi vždycky běhá mráz po zádech, kdykoliv se v nich ztrácím. Víš, říká se, že oči jsou okna do duše... Nikdy jsem tomu nevěřil, ale teď si začínám uvědomovat, že je docela dobře možné, že je to pravda. Měl jsem si toho všímat dřív, než jsem přišel o rozum a úplně se do tebe zbláznil. Protože tvoje oči opravdu odrážejí tvou duši – ty nekonečné sněhové pláně, na něž nezabloudí ani jediný sluneční paprsek, aby je ohřál a pomohl jim roztát; všude jen třpytivé, dechberoucí, oslepující a mrazivé sněhové závěje. Nic víc...

Přeju ti absolutní osamělost. Ano, může se to zdát kruté, ale víš co? Nemyslím si, že bys tak jako tak viděl jakýkoliv rozdíl. Tak jen buď osamělý, sám ve svém chladném světě bez citů. Už nebude nikdo, kdo by pro tebe proléval hořké slzy, pro to, co jsi zase udělal; nikdo, kdo by ti stál po boku, kdo by ti pomohl v čase nouze, kdo by s tebou sdílel těch skrovných pár chvil čistého štěstí, které bys snad mohl být schopný prožít. Jako tenkrát, když jsme brzy z rána byli venku a jen jsme pozorovali, jak vstává slunce... a všechno bylo skvělé... ke štěstí mi stačilo jen to, žes tam byl se mnou... a já myslel jsem, že i ty jsi šťastný... Byl jsi šťastný?

Stále si rád myslívám, že ano.

Doufám, že už nikdy tak nádherný východ slunce neuvidíš, a když, přál bych ti, abys tam byl úplně sám.

Přál bych ti, abys zůstal sám do konce svého života.

Pak možná pochopíš, jak se teď cítím...

* * *

_Poznámka na závěr: Je to svým způsobem AU - rozhodně netrpím názorem, že by Heero byl takový zmetek a vůbec... Prostě tak.8o)  
_


End file.
